repothegeneticoperafandomcom-20200215-history
GraveRobber
Clarence "GraveRobber" Zaboomich is a Zydrate peddler, getting a cheap knock-off from dead bodies, with connections to Amber Sweet, sexually and as a dealer. Mysterious and darkly charismatic, he acts as the narrator of the post-apocalyptic world. History Early Life According to Terrance Zdunich, Graverobber was raised by his preacher father in a small middle-American town until he rebelled and ran away to Sanitarium Island, where he changed his name and pursued dealing and anarchy. Repo! The Genetic Opera Even though he's constantly seen in everyone else's business: He runs into Shilo Wallace in the graveyard and nearly gets her executed by GeneCops, then helps her escape from the festival only to drag her to a back alley full of Zydrate addicts. However it is in this alley that he shows Shilo that Amber Sweet is addicted to the knife (and by extension, Zydrate), and explains to her the finer details of Mag's contract with GeneCo, thus alerting Shilo to the dangers of Mag's retirement. The Graverobber takes an almost omniscient point of view during the course of the story, acting as a narrator at the beginning and end of the film, knowing of the dangers of the Repo Man caused by greed, then scorning people for letting grudges get out of control. He is also aware of the bloodbath the opera will become due to culmination of all of the plots taken by the characters (meaning he must be aware of most, if not all of their secrets somehow). At the end of the story, GraveRobber scornfully questions why everyone can't move on, why grudges like the one between Rotti and Nathan have to go on, given how everyone ends up dead someday. He then begins to tell the epilogue of the tale, furthering his position as the narrator. Personality The Graverobber is a generally lively character. He goes about his job, both stealing zydrate from corpses and dealing it, with a smile on his face. Though his intentions for doing so are never made clear, he is very helpful to Shilo throughout the story when they interact. In his narrative songs, Graverobber shows a very philosophical side, noting how people created the Repo Man through their own greed in Repo Man, then saying that holding grudges as Rotti and Nathan did is pointless, as people all end up in a "Tiny Pine Box" in Epilogue. Despite his aggressive nature, GraveRobber is somewhat of a gentleman when it comes to ladies; such as when he was soemwhat gentle with Amber when they slept together in "Come Up and Try My New Parts", despite his strong disliking of her and bid farewell to Shilo by blowing a kiss and making a graceful bow at her. Relationships Father Graverobber had a bad relationship with his father up to the point where GR ran away and became a drug dealer in an act of rebellion against his father. It is unknown if they ever met again. Shilo Wallace Though his intentions for doing so are never made clear, Graverobber helps Shilo quite a bit over the course of the story. Though whatever trouble she gets into is usually caused by him in the first place, it usually serves a purpose. In "21st Century Cure", he gets her caught in the graveyard, but helps her evade the police for a short time. Terrance Zdunich said in an interview that Graverobber finds Shilo attractive and that part of the reason he yelled in the graveyard was to impress her. His attraction towards Shilo is made more evident in "Needle Through a Bug". According to Darren Bousman, Graverobber was originally supposed to slide under the tent Shilo was being held in at Rotti's Carnival and look up her skirt. In "Zydrate Anatomy" he brings her into the alley with the Zydrate addicts after helping her escape the festival, but shows her not only that Amber Sweet is addicted to Zydrate, but the danger Mag is in. The alley is raided by the police, then Graverobber helps her get home. Amber Sweet Graverobber's relationship with Amber seems to be one of mixed business and pleasure. He supplies her with the Zydrate that she is addicted to, and she supplies him with sex or money in order to obtain it. Graverobber is often annoyed by Amber's attitude, up to the point where he often tries to avoid her, even though she is his best customer, although the fact that it took Amber little effort to get him to sleep with her in exchange of Zydrate in "Come Up And Try My New Parts" could mean that he has a sexual interest in her and during the encounter he tried to not be too rough with her. Songs *"Repo Man" *"21st Century Cure" *"Zydrate Anatomy" *"At the Opera Tonight" *"Can't Get It Up If The Girl's Breathing?" *"Come Up and Try My New Parts" *"Bloodbath" *"A Needle into a Bug" Trivia *Graverobber's full name may be Clarence Zaboomich, according to Terrance Zdunich. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males